READ THIS!
by chaos beast 666
Summary: IYxYYH Another attention grabbing title, ch.4 is up. The battle in the Feudal Era comes to an abrupt halt, and the Spirit detectives begin to find out what their enemies are truely capable of.
1. The Beginning

**READ THIS!!!!!!**

An Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho Story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters in this story except for the ones I made up. Also, I do not make any profit by writing this story nor by you reading it.

Pairings: Not sure yet, if any.

**Chapter 1** The Beginning

"Wind Scar!" A boy with long, silver hair and a sword as large as he himself, could be seen fighting off dozens of demons. Each time he yelled "wind scar" a massive wave of yellow light erupted from his sword and destroyed anything in its path. "Hiraikotsu!" A young girl wearing black and pink armor and a enormous boomerang had been fighting alongside him. "Wind Tunnel!" Behind them, a monk with prayer beads wrapped around his right hand, unleashing a "black hole" in his palm once they were removed. These were the people that Kagome Higurashi had come to call her friends and companions.

After the battle, the group of warriors had headed back to a village where they were welcomed by a kindly old woman, an eyepatch over her right eye. This is the place that Kagome had learned to call her "home" when she took "trips" away from her real home.

-------------------------------------

"Well everyone, I'll be back in a couple of days! See you later!" Kagome bid her friends goodbye and jumped into the well that had become her passage between the present and the past. Once she hit the bottom, she immediatly began climbing back up.

"Mom, Sota, Grandpa, Im home!" She yelled once she reached the house. Sota, Kagomes little brother ran out with a look of distress on his face. "Kagome, you have to keep it down , Grandpas sick." He told her in a hushed tone. "What? Whats wrong with him!?" She asked frantically while trying to keep her voice at a whisper. "We think it might be that weird illness thats been spreading around lately." He told her, regretfully.

Without a word, Kagome ran into her house and to her grandfathers bedroom. "Father, you must lay down and sleep, if you dont, you're never going to get better!" Kagomes mother tried to keep the old man from getting up. "No...Im...Im fine...this is just...the work of an evil spirit, I just need to purify it...and I'll be...fine..." Just as he had finished struggling, he collapsed back onto his bed.

-----------------------------------

In another area of the city, a demon wearing a gas mask was sitting on a rooftop watching people collapse one by one. "Its almost done, a little bit more and almost all of them will be infected." The demon said. "Well I should probably make one more swoop before I head back." It then said as it spread four huge insect like wings.

"Now, dont want any of those pesky humans seeing me..." It then seemed to cloak itself with some type of energy and took off. "Now to make my last rounds." The demon then took off its gas mask, and an invisible, but deadly force was headed to the unsuspecting humans down below.

---------------------------------

In yet another area of the city, two boys were walking back from the drug store. One had black hair in a slicked back fashion and wore a green shirt with matching pants. The other was clad in light blue, he was taller and had red hair. "So, Kaykos fever still hasnt gone down huh?" The red haired boy asked. "Not yet but hopefully this medicine is gonna change that." The boy in green said as he lifted the bag he was holding.

--------------------------------

The two boys reached their destination and knocked on the door. It opened and a man wearing a cooking apron and a hat answered the door. "Oh, there you are Yusuke, Kaykos upstairs with her mother. Did they have the medicine?" He asked. "Yeah, its right here." Yusuke told him as he showed him the bag. "Good, go ahead upstairs." He let them in. They began to head up the stairs when the boy in blue stopped.

"Hey, whats wrong Kuwabara? You look like you just got hit with a baseball bat." Yusuke asked. "I dont know, something just feels really weird all of a sudden." He told him as his face was drained of all its color. "Well whatever it is, we'll just have to check it out after we give Kayko this medicine." Yusuke motioned for him to come on.

------------------------------

They entered the room where Kayko was bedridden. "Hey, Kayko, how're you feeling?" Yusuke asked as he walked over to her. "Oh, hi Yusuke. Im feeling a little bit better actually." She said weakly. "Well, we brought you this medicine that should make you feel a whole lot better." He took the bottle out of the bag and handed it to Kaykos mother.

"Hey Kuwabara why dont you-" Yusuke turned slowley and his face immediatly changed from a smile to a look of distress. His friend had fallen to his hands and knees, his face drenched in sweat and his breathing had become extremely heavy. "Kuwabara! Whats wrong!?" Yusuke yelled as he ran over to him. "Ura-Urameshi...I gotta get outta here, quick!" He managed to choke out.

"Alright, just hold on! Ill be back in a little while Kayko!" He said as he lifted Kuwabara over his shoulder and headed for the door.

--------------------------

"So what the hell was that about?" Yusuke asked as he and Kuwabara were standing outside. "I dont know, it seemed like that feeling I got before except alot stronger. And the weird thing is that, the closer I got the Kayko, the stronger the feeling. Im not sure, but whatever she has, I dont think its a normal cold." Kuwabara told him.

"So what? You're saying its some kinda spirit cold or something?" Yusuke asked. "Im not sure, but theres no doubt that its not something you could catch from a public bathroom." He told him. "Stupid! This is no time for jokes. I gotta call Koenma, and see what he thinks." Yusuke said as he took out a communication mirror. "No need for that Yusuke!" A familiar and bubbly voice said. "Botan?" Yusuke said as he turned to see the grim reaper standing behind him.

"Sorry to interupt but Koenma sent me to brief you on your next two cases." She told him. "What!? Two!? What do you mean two!?" Yusuke asked with fear at what the answer would be. "Thats right Yusuke, two new cases have shown up, weve been getting far too many latley. For some reason, demons have become restless lately and right now we dont have the luxury to wait for you to rest in between. In fact, your lucky because King Yama has taken pity on you and sent his spirit force on the other nine cases you would have had to take." She told him.

Yusukes jaw had dropped at the mention of the words "nine cases". "Jeez, you guys cant take care of anything by yourselves can you. Fine, whats the first one?" The detecive asked. "Well the first one actually has to do with Kaykos illness. Apparently its not just her but most of the upper parts of the city. Only a few cases have been reported down here and we think it may be the work of a demon." She told him. "Now you're going to have to head up towards the main area of the city and investigate." She continued.

------------------------

A few hours later, after her grandpa had fallen asleep Kagome, Sota and their mother began watching the news to see what was happening. "-and as hundreds are being reported to have contracted this strange virus, not even the cities top physicians know what to do." The news anchor reported. "Looks like whatever grandpa has is really spreading huh?" Kagome said. "I just hope they find a cure for it soon." She continued. Just then she lifted her head quickly as she felt something.

"Hm? What is it Kagome?" Her mother asked as her daughter stood up and started towards the door. "I think there may be a demon nearby." She said. "A demon! Oh boy! I hope Inuyasha shows up!" Sota said excitedly. "Sota! This is nothing to be excited about." Their mother scolded.

"Im going after it!" Kagome said as she grabbed her quiver. "Wait Kagome, maybe you should go get Inuyasha." Her mother pleaded. "Theres no time, if I go, then it'll get away. Dont worry, Ill be careful." She said boldly as she ran out the door.

------------------------

"Now where are you..." Kagome thought to herself as she ran in the direction of the demons aura. "There!" She saw the creaure in the distance and knocked an arrow into her bow. "Now...hit the mark!" She fired the arrow which quickly exploded with sacred energy.

----------------------

"That should just about do it, I suppose I should head back now-" The demon turned around just in time to see the arrow flying directly at him. "What!?" Was all he managed to say before the arrow hit one of his wings, ripping it to shreds. "Ahh! Damn it! Who the hell could have seen me while Im cloaking myself!?" The demon cursed as he looked around. Another arrow flew straight past him. "There you are." He flew almost directly above her. "Ah, I see, the Higurashi girl, I should have known you would be able to see me." He said as he landed in front of her.

"Your going to pay for this wing child, itll take a while for it to grow back." He said. Now Kagome could see the demon more clearly now that he wasnt so far away. Other than the large insect wings protruding from his back, he could most likely pass off as human. He was wearing a dark blue trench coat with nothing underneath as it was open exposing his chest and stomach. He also wore black army boots, blue cargo pants, and oddly enough, a gas mask.

"Who are you? How do you know who I am?" Kagome demanded as she held another arrow ready. "Hm, well you see im nothing more than an errand boy. But as for knowing who you are, my boss has had his eye on you for some time now. We know all about the well, that dog demon and your shikon jewel shards." He told her.

Kagome gasped and dropped her guard for a moment. However, this was all the time the demon needed to close the distance between them. He ripped the bow from her hands and grabbed her by the throat. "He's strong!" The priestess thought as she began to choke.

Just as she was about to black out, the demon dropped her. She landed on the ground and coughed a few times before catching her breath. Looking up, she saw that the demon had fallen to the ground, several feet away. "Y'know, it really pisses me off to see weaklings like you pick on humans just to make yourselves feel better." A boy in green said as he cracked his knuckles.

He then turned to another boy that was a fair distance behind him. "You okay back there Kuwabara?" He asked. "Yeah, but Botan was right, it really is alot worse here than downtown." The boy in blue said as he was leaning against a tree, breathing heavily. The demon then got up and cracked his neck. "Well boy, I'll give you one thing, that was quite a powerful punch to be able to break my neck. But I really dont have time to spend playing with you, so I'll have to bid you farewell for now!" The demon then lifted his mask quickly and exhaled a cloud of purple smoke.

"Urameshi! Dont breathe that stuff in! Thats the same stuff I sensed on Kayko!" Kuwabara yelled. Yusuke covered his mouth with his hand and held his breath. "Damn, I cant even see anything. I dont know how long I'll be able to hold my breath either..." Just as Yusuke finshed this thought, a glowing arrow flew through the smoke, causing it to dissipate almost immediatly.

Yusuke took his hand from his mouth and looked in the direction of the arrow. "Uh..." Was all he could get out before the demon began to fly away. "Oh no you dont! SPIRIT GUN!" He yelled as he pointed his right index finger at him. A small ball of blue light formed at the tip and then fired a large blast at the demon. "What!?" The demon yelled in surprise as the blast hit him full force and exploded.

All that could be seen was a limp body fall from the cloud of smoke that had formed from the explosion. "Now, lets call up Botan and have her bring him in." Yusuke said as he took out his communication mirror. "Wow, I didnt expect this mission to be so quick hehe." Kuwabara said in relief that they could leave the infected area. But just as Yusuke took out the mirror, it was quickly destoryed by a blast of electiricity.

"What the hell?" Yusuke looked back towards where the demon was and saw another demon lifting him up on his shoulder. "Hey! Who the hell are you?" The detective demanded. "Thats none of your concern boy, but now that you've interfered, you wont be alive for much longer. And dont think for a second that you'll take me by surprise like you did my partner. My leader and I have been watching you very carefully." The new demon told him. Like the other demon, this one was also human like in appearance. His hair was blonde and was slicked back, not unlike Yusukes. He also wore a black suit and pants along with black shoes. But also like the other demon, he had one trait that showed that he was clearly not human. Two large horns stuck out of his forehead, pointed straight upwards, each with electrical waves pulsing through them.

"Dont think you're getting away, we still gotta ask your buddy there how to cure this disease hes been spreading." Yusuke told him, still keeping his spirit gun charged. "Yusuke Urameshi, dont you dare think that you could ever defeat me. Like I told you, my leader and I have been watching you for quite some time. I know all about you and your team. All your ablities, strengths, weaknesses, connections, everything...Unfortunatly, I wont be able to fight you right now. Hopefully Ill be able to see you again before this world is demolished...hahahaha!" The demon said with a very slight british accent.

"Hey! What do you mean!?" Yusuke yelled as the demons horns began to glow. There was a blinding flash and once it subsided, both demons had vanished. "Damn it! I let them get away!" Yusuke cursed as he clenched his fists in anger. "Well, since we're here, we should start on that other mission that Botan told us about." Kuwabara said as he slowly made his way up to Yusuke. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But its really gonna be a pain in the ass to have to search this entire city for this "Kagome" chick."

"Um..." Kagome interuppted quietly. "My name is Kagome, is there something you need from me?" She asked the two boys. "Oh yeah, I forgot about you. Thanks for the help before, if you need anything then-...Wait a second! Your last name isnt Higurashi is it!?" Yusuke asked excitedly. "Um...Actually it is..." She told them, still confused about what was going on. "Well that saves us some time!" Kuwabara chimed in happily as the two of them, with matching grins, began to laugh with joy.

(ENDOFCHAPTER)

Tell me what you think. Not really my best work but...anyway, the next chapter will have to do with strange happenings in the feudal era. I would like to try to get at least three reviews before I go on.


	2. Feudal Fighting

**Disclaimer on chapter 1**

Ive decided that I will upload a few more chapters and wait to see the reaction.

**Chapter 2** - Feudal Fighting

Inuyasha and the others were in Kaedes village, waiting for Kagome to return when Miroku said "Huh? What is this?" "Whats wrong Miroku?" Sango asked. "Im feeling a rather strange aura, its definitely demonic but its just feels...odd." He answered. "Maybe it has a jewel shard and thats why it feels so strange." Shippo suggested. "Perhaps...but whatever it is, we should check it out." The monk said.

"Alright, finally, I was starting to get bored just waiting around!" Inuyasha said as he cracked his knuckles and stood up. "How far away is it?" He asked. "Not very far, in fact it feels like its coming this way!" Miroku answered with a worried tone. "Good, that means itll save us the trouble of looking for it." Inuyasha then had a sly grin on his face as he started for the door.

---------------------------

"So, this is the village that the girl goes too...feh, nothing more than a collection of huts." A female demon said. She was exceptionally beautiful and had long, dark red hair flowing down to her ankels. She also wore black armor and carried an enormous scythe on her back, the blade was dyed a red color almost identical to her hair. "Well what do you expect? Four hundred years in the past isnt a small jump back. Now, all we have to do is make sure that the demons know about our plan." Another demon said. He wore a dark purple and blue coat over a black shirt. He had blue spikey hair pointing in all different directions. He also had two massive appendages protruding from his shoulders which were wrapped in bandages. "Well brother how do you expect to inform every demon on the continent?" A third demon said. He was shorter than the other demon and was also hunch backed. He was losing his hair and had several scars on his face and body. He was wearing what appeared to be armor, similar to what bandits wore in that time period. His left arm was also abnormally large and, like his brother, was wrapped in bandages.

"Thats simple, all we have to do is find the demon with the most influence and tell him of our plan. Once we get him to come, then the rest of his minions should follow, and once they hear the news, it should spread across the continent like a wild fire." The second demon answered. "Now all we have to do is obtain a shard of that sacred jewel and we should be able to lure which ever demon is the strongest out of hiding. And im pretty sure that boss told us that this was the place that we could find them." He then began to undo the bandages around the two appendages. But before he could finish, a burst of yellow energy exploded where the three demons stood.

"So, before I cut you three to pieces, how about telling us who you are and what you want?" Inuyasha asked as he rested the tetsuaiga on his shoulder. "Hm, so your Inuyasha I presume? Well, my name is Raikou of the twin dragons, and this is my brother Ikazuchi the claw." The second demon answered. "And I am Karite the bloody." The first demon also answered. "And what we desire is nothing more than a single shard of the shikon jewel." She then said.

"Yeah right! Like we're gonna hand even one of them over to you!" Inuyasha said. "So you do not have them then? Perhaps we should go ask Kagome where she keeps them. Or perhaps you should go in our place..." A fourth demon said from behind the other three. "What? Kira-nentou? Did leader send you here as well?" Karite said to the figure behind her. "No, but I just wanted to see for myself what it was like here." This demon was very strange indeed. He seemed to be confined to a wheelchair and unable to move any part of his body, including his mouth, anything he had said seemed to be through telepathy. He wore a black cloak that covered his entire body. Both his eyes appeared to have rolled to the back of his head. In fact, if he hadnt been speaking, it would have appeared as though he was dead. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kira-nentou the brain."

-------------------------------

Back in the present time, Yusuke and Kuwabara had explained to Kagome, why they had come looking for her.

"So, basically you're saying that the jewel shards are illegal in this time period? And that you two are "detectives" for this place Spirit world?" Kagome tried to understand what she had been told. "Well its not that they're illegal, they're just too dangerous for you to have. And since you've come back from the past with diffrent amounts of shards each time you return, weve been told to give you the choice of either, one: giving us all your shards and staying here in the present. Or two: go back to the past and stay there. Either way, you cant have the jewel shards in this time period. If even a low level demon gets ahold of one of those things, then it could destroy this city." Yusuke explained again.

"Yeah, and that makes more work for us!" Kuwabara added. Kagome looked at the bottle of jewels that she had managed to collect with her friends in the feudal era as she thought about what she had just been told.

-----------------------------

An explosion rang through the area as Inuyasha struggled to fight both Raikou and Ikazuchi. Both demons seemed to be masters of lightning attacks and could move at incredible speed. While the three of them were fighting, Sango and Miroku stood against Karite while Kira-nentou retreated back to the shadows where he seemed to vanish. "I was hoping to be able to fight Inuyasha...but I suppose his two minions should provide me with some fun." She taunted. "Minions!? We are NOT his minions!" Sango retorted angerly. But as she was about to say something else, Miroku interupted. "Hm, for a demon, you are quite beautiful. If not for the fact that we had to fight eachother perhaps I could have shown you around the village, or perhaps-" He was stopped dead in the middle of his sentence as Sangos Hiraikotsu impacted with his head.

Without another word, Karite grabbed the handle of her scythe and got into a battle stance. Both Miroku and Sango followed and also got into battle ready positions, each waiting for the demon to make a move. Finally, Karite dashed forward and spun her scythe around in front of her. This created a wave of energy that began to slice through the surrounding trees as it headed towards the two warriors. "Kirara!" Sango yelled. As she said this, the demon cat emerged from the forest and picked up Sango and Miroku and flew into the air, just as the wave was about to reach them.

-----------------------------

"Take this! WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha yelled the name of his signiture attack. The blast began to fly towards the two targets as they stood there with matching grins. "Brother, if you would please." Raikou said. "Right." Ikazuchi then stood in front of his brother and pulled on the one loose end of the bandages on his arm. As they began to unravel, more and more of the monstrosity underneath was revealed. Finally the last round of cloth had come undone. As the windscar was only seconds away from hitting, Ikazuchi raised his newly revealed arm. A massive bolt of orange electricity then fired from his arm and towards the windscar.

As the two attacks met, they seemed to be in a deadlock until the windscar was overpowered in only a few short moments. Ripping through the waves of yellow energy, the orange bolt found its way to Inuyasha who could only howl in pain as wave, after wave of pain seared into his body. Once the bolt had vanished, the dog demon fell to his knees, still surging with electricity. He looked up to see the source of the attack.

Ikazuchis "arm" could barely be called that by the way it looked. It was covered in orange scale-like plating and had four claw like appendages at the end, two rearing down from the top, and two sticking up from the bottom. But even these odditys paled in comparison to the fact that, on the "palm" of this demented figure, a mouth, still crackling with energy, growled and snarled as it bared its rows of sharp teeth at him.

Raikou began to laugh as Ikazuchi raised his arm for another attack on the injured Inuyasha.

----------------------------------

Kirara was beggining to wear down after being clipped by quite a few of the energy waves, sent out by Karite. She was begining to lose altitude and was bleeding from several areas of her body. "Kirara cant take much more of this, we have to find a way to defeat her." Sango said to Miroku. "I know but she has a longer range than we do, even with your Hiraikotsu I doubt you would be able to hit her. And with a title such as "the bloody" I dont think fighting her in close quarters combat would be very wise either.

"You're right but what else can we do, if Kirara takes even one more hit, then shes finished. We have to land. Kirara, take us down and go back to the village." Sango ordered. The demon cat did as it was told and descended. As she landed, the energy waves had ceased flying at them. "So, which one of you will be my opponent?" Karite asked as she stood her weapon up vertically next to her. "What does she mean?" Miroku asked. "Im not sure. Are you proposing a one on one battle?" Sango asked as she stood ready for the challenge to come. "Yes, now which one of you will fight me? Judgeing from your armor, im guessing that you are the more superior fighter." She said to the demon slayer.

"Sango, I wont let you fight alone! Shes clearly stronger than even the two of us together, so fighting her one on one would be suicide!" Miroku begged as he held her arm to keep her from going. "We'll fight you together!" He then yelled to her. "Hmph, true warriors fight one on one, if you fight along side her, I will kill you the second the battle begins. In fact, I could have killed you a hundred times over by now." She threatened. "What!?" Mirokus eyes widened as he felt a small pain in his cheek. He ran his finger over it to find that he was bleeding from a small cut across his face.

"Miroku, please, let me do this. Trust me, I wont die until we've defeated Naraku. You must have faith in me." Sango pleaded. Mirokus grip loosened as he hung his head slightly. "Well monk, if you are that dissapointed, then I shall be your opponent." A voice said from the shadows. Kira-nentou appeared once again and next to him were several rocks and small trees, floating in mid-air.

------------------------------

"Now die!" Ikazuchi began to gather energy into his arm and pointed it at Inuyasha, who was still unable to move. The blast fired from his arm and was headed straight towards the dog demon. "Damn, if I could just..." Inuyasha thought as he tried to move. He then managed to get himself to tip over, and as he lay on the ground, the attack passed right over him. "Heh, I love when they struggle." Raikou laughed as he saw Inuyashas desperate manuveur. Ikazuchi growled as he charged another bolt. But before he could fire, Raikou stopped him and said. "No, I want to finish him off." He then reached for the cloth that was wrapped around the two appendages again. But once again he was halted as an arrow pierced his hand. All three demons looked over to see an old woman with a bow, riding a horse.

"Im assuming that you are Kikyo?" Raikou said as he ripped the arrow from his hand. "No, Kikyo was my elder sister. I am Kaede. But make no mistake, I may be old but ye should not underestimate me, as I am still a priestess." She told them as she knocked another arrow into her bow. Out of nowhere, Ikazuchi lunged forward, but stopped short and held his arm as it began to flail around wildly. "Damn it! Raikou, its hungry again, you better not let them out or they'll smell her too." Ikazuchi warned as he seemed to be fighting to keep his arm under control.

"Right, but since the boss isnt here, I suppose it would be okay, as long as she is the only one." Raikou said to his brother. "Heh, good then, I think it was getting sick of just eating animals." Ikazuchi laughed as he let go of his arm. His entire body then began flying toward the priestess as the arm pulled him forward in hunger.

Kaede spurred her horse and managed to avoid his attack as she fired an arrow at him. It hit the beast-like arm and snapped in half as if it was a tooth pick. He began to lunge again, this time with even greater speed. This time the claw managed to rip the horse right out from under her. It began to tear through its flesh and bone but quickly tossed it aside when it realized that it had missed its initial target. Kaede had managed to jump off the horse right as it had been hit. Now standing over Inuyasha, she was standing ready with two arrows in her bow.

"Enough! This time I'll make sure you dont escape!" Ikazuchi then raised his claw in the same stance as before as he readied to fire another bolt of energy. He began to charge the attack but was stopped when another arrow flew towards him. Unlike Kaedes arrows though, this one managed to pierce through his arm. But not only did it pierce it, it also began to eat away at the flesh around where it hit.

"What the hell is this!?" Ikazuchi panicked as he ripped the arrow from his arm. Another arrow flew towards him but Raikou appeared in front of him and grabbed the arrow just as it was about to hit him between the eyes. He tossed it aside and looked to see the origin of the attacks.

---------------------------------

"You arent nearly as much fun as I would have hoped." Karite said with a bored tone as she swung her scythe at Sango again. She wasnt even making an attepmt to look like she was trying. She had ceased using both hands, one now on her hip, and the other on her weapon, and now just clumsily sliced at Sango, not even looking, even when she managed to cut her. At this point, it was a wonder how the demon exterminator was still alive. She had several slashes across her stomach and chest, she was also unable to use her right arm as it had also been severely wounded. Her left leg was also badly injured but she somehow managed to overcome the pain time and time again as she dodged more of Karites attacks. Her hair tie had also been severed so her hair now hung down freely, spilling down over her shoulders everytime she crouched in pain.

Her hiraikotsu had been lodged in a tree since she missed hitting the demoness early into the battle. She had also lost her katana when she tried to block one of Karites attacks and it flew out of her hand into some random direction. The only weapons she had left were her hidden arm blade and her poison powder, neither of which were going to do her any good at this point.

"Well I suppose I should go now, I want to try fighting Inuyasha before Raikou and Ikazuchi kill him. I have to warn you though, this attack is extremely painful, so you should probably brace yourself..." Karite then knelt down and dipped her index and middle fingers into a small pool of blood that Sango had coughed up while dodgeing her attacks. She then pointed the blood covered fingers at her and began to smile slightly, knowing what would come next. "Blood Beam!"

------------------------------

Miroku and Kira-nentou seemed to be in a dead-lock as basically everything within a ten yard radius had been telepathically thrown at the monk and sucked into his wind tunnel. "Well, its almost time I got going, so I suppose I will end this little game...Creeping eye, white void." He said slowly, his words seemed to echo. His left eye then rolled forward so it was now looking at Miroku. The actual eye itself was black with a white pupil and no iris. Then as it looked into Mirokus eyes, the pupil seemed to expand.

----------------------------

"Inuyasha, whats going on? Who are these guys?" A confused Kagome asked as she finally made her way to Inuyasha who had finally recovered. "Im not really sure myself, they came outta nowhere asking for a jewel shard." The dog demon told her. Ikazuchi was fuming with rage at this point. "You little bitch! You damaged my arm! I'll make sure that you're the first one I devour!" He then lunged forward with extreme speed and his massive arm charged with electricity.

(ENDOFCHAPTER)


	3. Split up

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**Chapter 3** - Split up.

"Do you think it was a good idea giving her a whole week to decide on what she wanted to do?" Kuwabara asked. "Not really, but we dont have time to wait around for her to decide right now, we need to finish the other mission first." Yusuke told him. "Oh, I get it, this is about Kayko, hehehe." Kuwabara chuckled at how soft his friend was when it came to Kayko. Unfortunatly for him, that last comment ended with Yusukes fist impacting with the back of his head.

"Ouch...Anyway, how are we gonna find them? We dont even know who they are." Kuwabara then asked. "Thats simple, all I have to do is contact Botan and have her get Hiei over here. With his Jagan, it should be easy to find them. Hehe" Yusuke smiled. He reached into his pocket to get the communication mirror when- "Oh crap! I forgot! That son of a bitch busted my communication mirror!" The detective then yelled with panic in his voice. "Oh well thats just great! Now how do you expect us to find them!? With this virus still around my spirit senses are completely shot!" Kuwabara reminded him.

"Well...we could always go ask Genkai..." Yusuke then remembered what had happened the last time he asked Genkai for help on a case...

--------------------------------

"Well this is just great! I didnt train you for all those months and give you my spirit orb just so you could turn around and ask me for help with YOUR job!" Genkai yelled. "Hey calm down! Its not like I'm asking you to jump off a building or something! Jeez grandma! Have a little generosity for once!" Several pummelings ensued throughout the rest of that afternoon.

--------------------------------

"...On second thought...maybe we should come up with something else." He said, while rubbing the back of his head. "Hey! Why dont we go ask Kurama? He'll be able to go to spirit world and get ol' shorty over here!" Kuwabara said. "Hm...yeah thats not a bad idea. Good job Kuwabara, I guess you're not a total garbage brain after all!" This time Yusuke was the one getting punched in the back of the head.

--------------------------------

After contacting Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara decided to head back towards home. "Well, Im gonna hurry on ahead. If I dont get back home to study, Chizuru is gonna kick my ass! Heheh..." Kuwabara laughed un-enthusiastically at the thought. As Kuwabara left his sight, Yusuke began to walk towards his own house. Uknown to him, he was being watched from afar.

-------------------------------

"Thats him right?" A young female demon asked. "Yes, I know hes not much to look at but he possesses unbelievable power." Said the lightning demon that Yusuke had encountered before. "Hm...Well I think hes cute!" The female demon squeeled. "Well dont get too smitten with him. If the doctor gets a hold of him then you can kiss that face of his goodbye." The lightning demon chuckled. "Damn, why does that creepy human always have to ruin things? Besides, the only way that he'll find him is if he goes to our base. And thats pretty unlikely right?" She asked. "I wouldnt be so sure. With the fire demon around, hiding our plan is going to become increasingly difficult." The demon answered. "But...I suppose I could come up with something to take care of them...Hahahahahahhaha!" He began to laugh maniacally.

------------------------------

That morning, Kurama and Hiei had met up with Yusuke and Kuwabara uptown near the Higurashi Shrine. "Ok, now this is where they dissapeared. And since he was carrying the bug guy, they probably couldnt have gotten far before having to stop." Yusuke informed them. "Right, I'll be back once I find where they're hiding." Hiei said as he took off the bandana that covered his Jagan. "Now, before we get started I just have to tell you guys something. These guys have watching us for a while now. They know all about us, our powers, strengths, weaknesses, so before we rush into a fight, just be ready to think on your feet." Yusuke announced. After a nod from each of his companions Hiei took off to follow the demons trail.

Several minutes later Hiei returned. "Ive found them."

--------------------------

After running through the city, following Hiei for about three miles, they finally reached their destination. An enourmous office building in the main area of the city. "Are you sure this is the place? It doesnt look like a demons base..." Yusuke asked skepitcally. "Yes, im positive, my Jagan is never wrong." Hiei answered with confidence. "Although, this is most likely a trap. They arent even trying to hide their presence." He then told them. "Well, whatever they have planned, it wont stop us!" Kuwabara yelled as he threw his fist in the air and headed towards the door.

"Kuwabara! Stop!" Kurama yelled. Kuwabara jumped back quickly as he was about to enter the door. "Whats up Kurama?" Yusuke asked. "Look at the bottom of the door frame." The fox demon pointed. In each of the bottom corners of the door frame was what looked like a small spider with an eye on its back. "Those spiders act like tripwires bombs. I encountered them several times in my days as a thief. They are set to read a certain amount of spirit energy. Once someone with equal or higher spirit energy walks past them, the spiders detonate themselves." He explained.

"Wow, one more second and I would have been a goner!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Of course you would have. Only a fool would have fallen for such a trap." Hiei scoffed as he sliced the small insects in half. "Damn, if we had fallen for it, the explosion could have killed anybody that was too close. Looks like these guys dont care about being quiet about things." Yusuke said as he clenched his fist.

---------------------------------

After entering the building, the four of them looked around for anything suspicious. All around them were normal people in suits, carrying papers and briefcases. "Hm...if it werent for that spider trap at the door, I wouldnt have thought twice about this being their base." Yusuke said. Hiei slid his bandana slightly down to give his Jagan a slight view of the inside of the building. "They're on one of the floors above us." He stated

"Ok, now all we have to do is find out which one. Ok mister sensitive, you think you can feel them out?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara. "This virus is still messing with my senses but if we get close I should be able to feel them." He said. "Okay, good, now lets go." Yusuke headed for the stairs. "Excuse me gentlemen, can I help you?" A voice said.

They looked towards the source of the voice to see a young girl sitting at a reception desk. "No thanks lady, we're just looking around." Yusuke said as he continued towards the stairs. "Im sorry sir but you cant go up there without an appointment. May I please have your names?" She asked as she opened a small book on her desk.

"Jeez, listen lady, my names Yusuke Urameshi, im not in your little book but we gotta get up there!" He said as the four of them approached the desk. "Oh I see. Well in that case gentlemen...you'll have to die." She said. Each of the detectives eyes widened at her last statement. She then pressed a button under her desk, causing the floor underneath them to open.

Quickly, Hiei, Yusuke and Kurama jumped back to avoid falling. Unfortunatley, Kuwabara had not been so lucky, he began to fall with a yell. Kurama grabbed the rose from his hair and tried to catch him with his rose whip, but to no avail. " Yusuke, Im going to go after him. Will you two be alright?" The fox demon asked. "Yeah, we can take care of ourselves, no problem." The detective gave him a thumbs up. Kurama jumped down the hole after Kuwabara whos screams had faded by now.

Yusuke then ran up to the desk and grabbed the girl by the collar of her jacket. "Now listen here missy, you're gonna take us to that freak with the bug wings so we can find out how to stop this virus from killing anybody else." He said angirly. "And if I refuse?" She asked with a smug look on her face.

Immediatly after this sentence, Hiei had hacked off one of the girls arms. "Woah! Hiei! I wasnt really gonna do anything to her!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Fool, she was about to kill you, look at the hand I just cut off." Hiei pointed. Yusuke looked and saw a small, sharp, knife-like bone sticking out of her severed wrist.

The girl pushed Yusuke away and gripped her arm as she moaned in agony. "You bastard! Ill make you pay for that!" She then pressed two more buttons on her desk. The first, caused the doors to shut and steel shutters to cover the windows and any other visible exit in the building, causing the room to become relatively dark. The second opened two more holes in the floor, where two cages emerged from the ground.

In each cage, four glowing eyes burst open and the creatures inside began to shake their cages violently. The girl then pressed yet another button, this time, opening the cages. "Id like you boys to meet Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi." She laughed as the demons dashed at them.

------------------------------

After falling for what seemed like an eternity, Kurama had finally reached the bottom of the long pit. He gracefully landed, crouching to one knee to avoid any injuries from the long fall. He looked around and saw Kuwabara, who had seemingly fallen flat on his face. "Kuwabara, are you alright?" Kurama asked. "Ouch...Yeah Im fine. I tried using my spirit sword to stop myself from hitting the ground, but I must have been falling too fast cause it went straight through and I still landed on my face." He explained while he rose to his feet.

"Hmm...The ground here is soil. It looks as though this tunnel was made naturally." Kurama said as he looked around. "I dont think we'll be able to climb back up, we might as well move forward." He then said. "So, how far do you think we fell?" Kuwabara asked as they began to walk through the dark tunnel. "Im not sure, but judgeing from how long we were falling, Id say we are far below even the citys sewer systems." Kurama answered.

As they continued to walk through the dark tunnel, Kurama pulled out a seed which quickly grew into a flower which began to glow to light their way. "Oh, you're using more of those glowy flowers that you used in Sensuis cave?" Kuwabara recalled. Before Kurama could answer, a loud thumping sound was heard up ahead. "What the heck is that sound!?" Kuwabara whispered nervously as the sound grew closer. "They sound like foot steps. Heavy ones, but footsteps none the less." Kurama whispered back.

They slowly began to head towards the origin of the sound. It grew louder and louder with each step they took. After only a few more steps, a figure could be made out in the shadows. Kurama lifted the glowing plant forward to get a better look at the figure. Both detectives were shocked at the sight. It seemed to be a man with heavy metal cylinders clasped around his arms and legs. The cylinders were chained together and seemed to be covered in blood from cutting into the mans arms and legs as he moved. Most of his body seemed to be covered in wounds, almost all of them fresh and still bleeding. His forehead was wrapped in bandages and he was gripping the wall to support himself. As soon as he saw Kuwabara and Kurama, he seemed to smile slightly before falling to the ground.

-----------------------------

"Hahahaha! Looks like you two are having a little trouble!" The female demon laughed. Yusuke dodged another slash from the demons claw, but was caught by a second attack from behind. The second demons claws ripped through his shirt and gave him four long slashes accross his back. However, they werent deep enough to be life threatening, thanks to Yusukes exceptional reaction time.

Both demons that the two had been fighting were extremely large in stature and build. They both had rippling muscles and stood at a height of about nine feet. Their posture somewhat resembeled that of a gorilla, as they walked on their massive hands and kept their legs bent. Other than that, the rest of their bodies were more dragon-like in appearance. They each had plates of scales, covering them from horned head to clawed toe. They also had large fangs inside long, dragon like snouts. They each had a long tail, with bones sticking through its skin, forming a sort of natural armor around it. The only diffrences between the two was that one of them was covered in red scales with a golden maine of hair, while the other was blue with a silver maine.

"Okay, Ive had enough of this! Spirit gun!" Yusuke pointed his attack at the red demon and fired. As the attack was about to hit its mark, a wall of ice appeared and took the full force of the blast in its stead. Suddenly, through the smoke of the blast, a massive fireball shot towards the detective. "Damn!" Was all he could yell as the attack grew closer. Fortunately, Hiei had appeared and slammed his shoulder into Yusuke, knocking him out of the way, and taking the hit himself. A large explosion lit the room for a short time. "Hiei!" Yusuke yelled out, as he watched the flames rise where his friend had been standing only a moment ago.

-------------------------------

The man that Kurama and Kuwabara had encountered had finally come too after passing out, thanks to some of Kuramas medicinal plants. "Thanks, I gotta tell you, I havent felt this great in a while." He told them. "Your welcome, now, if you dont mind, could you tell us where we are exactly?" Kurama asked. "Well, as you can clearly tell, we're far underground. And if you're here, you must have been a thorn in their side." The man said. "By "them" I assume you mean those demons?" Kurama then asked.

"Demons? Hm, they're more like devils if you ask me. But even with all those monsters running around down here, the most frightening one of them is actually human, if you could call him that. Ive never seen someone get so much joy out of inflicting pain on other people." The man began to shake as he seemed to remember what had happened to him.

"Theres more of you? What the hell is goin' on down here?" Kuwabara asked as he looked ahead. "Yes, when I escaped, there were about twenty five of us in total. Although I'd imagine that number has started dwindleing since then." The man told them. "As for whats going on...That bastard...that "doctor", seemed to think it was a good idea to kill two birds with one stone. They could get rid of anybody that interferes with their plans, and get a learning experiece out of it." He began to stand up. "Hm? What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

"Heh, even if I did tell you, it wouldnt even come close to having the same impact if you saw it for yourself." He said. "Follow me, but I warn you, you better be DAMN good fighters" He smiled reluctantly. "Trust me, we've seen more than our fair share of battle." Kurama told him as they began to walk through the dark tunnels. "So what are your names anyway? Im Raidou." The man told them. "My name is Suichi, my friend is Kazuma." Kurama answered. Kuwabara gave him a puzzeled look as to why he would give his human alias, and only his own first name. Kurama simply gave him a nod, and that was all he needed to tell Kuwabara to trust him.

---------------------------------

Yusuke had begun fighting a losing battle as he was distracted by Hieis condition after taking the full force of that blast of fire earlier. The demons had seemed to increase their strength several fold once they began useing their powers. "Amaterasu" As the girl had called the red demon, seemed to use all heat based attacks, while the other, "Tsukiyomi" used only attacks based on the cold.

"Well, I didnt expect them to perform so well. Looks like the doctor has almost perfected them this time." The demon girl thought to herself as she watched the battle. Just as she had began smiling, her face became one of fear and dismay as she looked down to see a blade, sticking through her stomach. She turned slowly to see Hiei behind her. "W-What!? I thought you were dead!?" Blood began to pour from her mouth.

"As you can see, I am far from it. Fire based attacks have little effect on a fire demon." He said coldly as he twisted the sword so the blade faced upwards. "Now, you are going to tell me where the one spreading that virus is, or I'll pull this sword up and split you in half." He told her as he gripped the hilt tighter. "Heh...you can...burn in hell." She told him with defiance in her eyes. "I told you, I dont burn so easily." Were his last words to her before pulling his sword upwards with all his might.

"Damn, it...I cant do anything against these guys." Yusuke thought to himself as he leaned against the wall to help himself get up. Amaterasu jumped into the air above him as Tsukiyomi dashed towards him on the ground. Both with their claws reared back, they got ready to end their battle. "Dragon of the darkness flame!" A massive black flame hit Amaterasu from above and slammed into Tsukiyomi as it came down.

"Hiei!" Yusuke laughed as he watched his friend wipeing blood off his sword with the jacket that the demon girl had been wearing. "Dont get cocky, they arent dead just yet." He said as both demons rose to their feet.

(ENDOFCHAPTER)


	4. The Mad Doctor

**Disclaimer in ch.1**

Sorry about the long wait, Ive had some school related issues as of late. But fear not, I will most likely be able to upload chapters faster in the future.

**Chapter 4** - The Mad Doctor

Ikazuchi launched himself towards Kagome with rage burning in his eye. She fired an arrow at him but he simply ducked and jumped into the air. He thrust his arm forward with all his strength, attempting to devour the girl with one quick motion. But instead of flesh and bone, the mouth of his arm dug into the blade of the Tetsuiga. It growled and bared its teeth as it bit down even harder. Inuyasha swung his sword, throwing the thunder demon back a few feet. "Grrrr...You bastard! Dont get in my way! You'll die soon enough!" He said as he got ready to charge at them again.

Just as he was about to lunge, Raikou stopped him. "Let me brother, I havent been able to fight at all yet." He said. "Fine, but you better save that girl for me, its drooling with hunger for her flesh. "Right, Ill just have to kill the other two." He said as he readied himself for a fight.

------------------------------

"Heh...Blood beam." Karite said slowly. The blood she had on her fingers began to glow. It then fired at an alarming rate towards Sango. Luckily, Kirara had emerged from the underbrush and knocked into her master, taking the hit instead. "Kirara!" Sango cried out. But she then noticed that the beam seemed to have absolutely no effect on Kirara. "Grr...Damn beast." Karite cursed as she pulled her hand back. The beam stopped and Sango ran over to Kirara. "Thank you Kirara, but I told you to go back to the village." She scolded.

"Touching. But Im afraid Ill have to speed up your deaths, I can feel Raikous power rising which means I might never get my chance to fight Inuyasha." Karite gripped her scythe and got into a new fighting stance. "Fox magic!" A voice yelled from above. A massive top came crashing down on top of the demoness, creating a small crater underneath it. Shippo then landed in front of Sango with a triumphant smile on his face. "Dont worry Sango, I can protect both of you!" He beat his chest with one hand.

"Well, arent you a cocky little brat." Both of them looked back to the stop where the top had crushed Karite only to see her holding it up with one hand. It quickly changed back to normal with a puff of smoke. She crushed it in her hand, reducing it to dust. "Well, I suppose that fighting Inuyasha isnt so important that I cant take the time to kill a brat like you. Besides Im sure I can have just as much fun fighting that Naraku character that I heard about before we got here. Dont worry though, I wont kill you right away, Ill let you live for a while before taking your head." She smiled.

-----------------------------

"Crushing eye...White void..." Those words echoed as Mirokus vision blacked out for a moment. He soon awoke to find himself outside Mushiins temple. "What?...How did I get here?" He thought to himself. But he had no time to ponder that question as a loud sound caught his attention. The source of the sound seemed to come from the spot where his fathers grave was. He ran over to it and noticed that there was no crater, or gravestone. "What is this?" He thought to himself. But once again his thoughts were interupted when he saw a man running out of the temple, gripping his right arm.

"W-What!? Father!?" Miroku exclaimed as he recognized the man as his father. "How can this be?" He asked him. But his father continued to run, as if he couldnt hear him. He lifted his hand into the air and began to cry out as his wind tunnel opened violently.

"No! This cant be! That day..." Miroku thought to himself as he jumped back to avoid being pulled into his fathers wind tunnel. He then saw two others emerge from the temple. "T-Thats...!" He exclaimed as he saw his own young self and Mushiin running towards where the wind tunnel had already completely engulfed his father.

Before Miroku could witness this any longer, he blacked out once again. He awoke again in the same spot. "What is going on? What happened?" He thought to himself again. Once again he saw his father run out, gripping his arm again. "What!? No! This cant be! Whats happening!?" He yelled into the air as he fell to his knees and watched as his fathers wind tunnel devoured him yet again.

-----------------------------

As Inuyasha fell to the ground, Raikou stomped him into the ground repeatedly with his heel. Kagome and Kaede lay unable to move several feet away. "Well, how does it feel to be unable to do anything? How do you like the taste of despair? HMM!?" Raikou asked as he began to dig his heel into the dog demons chest. Inuyasha howled in pain as blood began to spurt forth from the wound. "Heheh, you really arent as much fun as I had thought you would be. I didnt even need to release my true power to defeat you. Well, I suppose I should kill you now, seeing as you are of no more use to us."

-----------------------------

Shippo, tossed into the air, landed in a puddle of blood as Karites scythe landed another cut through him. Sango was forced to watch the fox demon be slashed over and over again as she had been pinned to a tree with a red crystal that Karite had formed from her own blood. "Ha, I didnt think that destroying weaklings could be this entertaining. But it looks like I should put you out of your misery. One slash is all it will take, just hold still."

-------------------------------

Miroku layed on the ground lifeless as his eyes appeared as empty and dead as Kira-Nentous. "Now, writhe in the agony of your own heart as you witness the person who you held most dear die time and again." Once you are ensnared in this attack, you can never escape, not even I can stop it once it is unleashed.

-------------------------------

"Now, its OVER!" Raikou yelled as he charged his hand with purple eletricity. He was about to thrust it forward when a voice rang in his head. "Thats enough, I never ordered you to kill any of them. Take the jewel shard from the girl and return to me at once. You and the others will be punished accordingly once you return." "Damn, just a second more..." Raikou cursed as he grabbed one of Kagomes jewel shards and vanished in a flash of blue light.

Karite was also on the verge of ending her battle when the same voice entered her mind. "Karite, you will return to me now. I didnt order any of them to be killed. You have defied me too many times child. Once more and I will make sure that you never disobey me again." The voice ordered. "Grrrrrrr...damn it!" She cursed as she also vanished in the same manner as the others.

------------------------------

Meanwhile, back in the present, the spirit detecives continued their own battles.

Kuwabara, Kurama and Raidou had been walking for several minutes when they finally saw a light at the end of the long tunnel. "This is it, hes in here..." Raidou said as he clentched his fists and gritted his teeth. Both Kuwabara and Kurama were horrified at what they saw upon entering the room. The bloody remains of people were strewn accross the room, demons of all diffrent shapes and sizes could also be seen. Some of them were dead, others injured and others in perfect condition, feasting on the remains of their latest victim.

"Very good my pets, very good indeed, you seem to be getting closer and closer to perfection each day!" A voice said happily as two doors opened on the other end of the room. The man that entered was a human but even one without spirit energy could tell that he wasnt normal. He seemed somewhat young, perhaps in his late twenties. He had on a white lab coat and a belt filled with all sorts of insturments. He wore glasses that glared from the bright flouresent lights overhead, hiding his eyes. His most distinguishing feature though was two long gashes accross his face, each one going from the tip of his ears to the edge of his nose.

He looked over at where the three of them stood, curious as to who the first two where but then delighted when he saw Raidou. "Oh my! My dear Raidou! I thought that when you had escaped, I was never going to see you again! You had so many wounds I was afraid you were going to bleed to death!" He faked concern. "Quiet you FREAK!" Raidou yelled. "Where are they!? Where are my friends!?" He demanded. "Oh dear, well this is quite an awkward situation isnt it..." The doctor said as he ran his fingers through his auburn hair. "I'm afraid you just missed them, my newest beast seemed just a tad too much for them, even your friend Kiyuzo was no match for it, and he seemed like such a powerful fighter too." He shrugged his shoulders and put his arms up as he shook his head in disappointment.

At this, Raidous anger exploded and he dashed towards the doctor with inhuman rage in his eyes. "Darn, I was hoping to use you for more tests but..." The doctor said as he reached into his belt. Raidou was about to maul him when he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked down at his chest and saw a two pronged fork-like tool sticking through him. The doctor then pressed a button on the handle of the tool, causing a surge of electricity to shoot through it, into its unlucky victim. Without even a scream, Raidou fell to the floor...dead.

----------------------------------

Tsukiyomi fired a blast of ice towards Hiei who swiftly dodged it and countered with his sword of the darkness flame. He sliced through the demons left arm, causing it to fall to the floor in agony. It let out a loud screeching sound that began to ring through the entire room. "Hn...Quiet you disgrace, I'll silence you once and for all." Hiei raised his sword above Tsukiyomis head and brought it down with a sickening puncture sound following it.

Yusuke seemed to be performing just as well since he now only had one enemy to pursue. He landed punch after punch on the fire demon as it crumbled to his overwhelming strength. "Well, looks like that did it." Yusuke said as he made sure that the demon stayed down for good this time. He then walked over to Hiei who had removed the bandana around his forehead. "So, can you see what floor their on?" He asked. "Yes, their exactly eight floors above us we should-...hmm?" Hieis face seemed to change. "Whats wrong?" Yusuke asked. "...No...Its nothing." He answered. "Well alright then. So, what are we waiting for? Im sure Kurama and Kuwabara can take care of themselves so lets go on up!" The spirit detective began towards the stairs.

Unknown to them though, both of the corpses left behind were not as lifeless as they had believed them to be...

---------------------------------

"Hah, perhaps that may have been a bit too much." The doctor said with a slight laugh as he kicked Raidous lifeless body until it flipped over. "But...he served his purpose. I now have two new toys to play with!" He clapped his hands together as he turned back towards Kurama and Kuwabara. "Now, let us see how long you can last! ATTACK!" He yelled. All the demons in the room had ceased feeding on their most recent targets and turned to their two new ones. Without hesitation they all began to rush at the two detectives as a steel shudder closed behind them.

"Just as I thought, it was a trap...a very obvious one at that. But I never expected it to be as bad as this..." Kurama said. "What!? You mean that Raidou guy lead us here as a trap!?" Kuwabara yelled in surprise as the demons drew closer. "It appears so, although I dont think that the end result is what he had hoped for." The fox said as he looked at Raidous body. "Well Kuwabara, it appears we'll have to make it through here if we want to even have a chance at getting out of these catacombs. Are you ready?" Kurama asked as he pulled out another rose. "Heh, you know I'm always ready! SPIRIT SWORD!" Kuwabara yelled as orange colored energy began to crackle around his hand.

-----------------------------------

"Well, it appears that things have worked out in both yours and Hakkyous favor." The horned lightning demon said to the female demon beside him. "YES! Good, I was afraid that he was gonna get his hands on my cute little Yusuke!" The female demon said with a blush. "Well, I dont think you're going to have to worry about that, the two that fell down into the trap hole are still quite strong, I'm sure that he'll be entertained with them for a while." The lightning demon told her. "Well, looks like their headed up here, guess I should go and work my charm!" The female demon said as she flipped her hair. "No, not just yet, lets see how far the doctors monsters can bring them before dying..." The lightning demon said. "What!? No way! What if they kill him!" She exclaimed. "Dont worry, from what leader and I have seen of his power, his chances of losing are nearly zero, and even on the off chance that he does lose, doesnt that just mean that hes weak? And dont you always tell me that you hate weak men?" He reminded her. "sigh Yeah I guess..." She slumpped forward with a dissapointed expression on her face. "Now...Lets see how far our little human doctors research has come!"

(ENDOFCHAPTER)

Please R&R (I have decided to lower the review minimum to 2 reviews per chapter). Tell me what you think as I dont particularly like it myself.


End file.
